Forever and a Day
by awabblertoday
Summary: Day 41/45. Henry is forced to throw a Christmas party and finds something hiding in a closet.


A/N: You can see how many of my Author's Notes are/probably will be around the same, and I may start to copy and paste them. Being said, it doesn't allow me to own any characters (unless stated otherwise) any more than normal. Anyone else getting buried by all the hassle of the holiday season?

I really love Forever but I am very tired today. I just got in at ten and haven't been able to really sit down and think something up for this. While tons of people gush over Jo and Henry, I don't really see it. I'd rather Henry go with his quirky sidekick Lucas. I wish this show was still on. If some other channel picks it up, they'd better get back the same actors for Henry, Lucas and Abe. Okay, so this is a little rushed, but I hope you like it.

Fandom: Forever Pairing(s): one-sided Jo/Henry; complicated Lucas/Henry Words: 742 Warning(s): slash

Lieutenant Reece, Detectives Hanson and Martinez, and even his assistant Lucas Wan have been at Henry's heels all month. They have been going on and on about him throwing a Christmas party "as tradition." When he had gone to complain about the whole mess with his son, he is shocked that Abe agrees with the lot. He goes forward, reminding his dad that they haven't actually celebrated a Christmas in years, and says they could easily have the party, a small one, in their loft.

Henry isn't able to say no. He and Abe clear out the loft the next morning before Henry leaves for work and Abe goes downstairs to tend to the antique shop. Lucas is right at his side as soon as Henry enters the morgue secretly proud of himself for avoiding the detectives he often works with. He shakes his head with a smirk as Lucas begins to hound him yet again.

"So, any thoughts on candy canes, Dr. Morgan? Or mistletoe hung with care? Wreaths on the walls and hot chocolate in your hands, cookies on the table,"

"Yes, I'm throwing a Christmas party." He cuts him off with a slight laugh.

"A perfectly lit fireplace," Lucas continues, as he hadn't heard Henry speak. "Colorful dancing lights,"

"Would you like to go, Lucas?"

"Go where?" He snaps his attention up. "Do we have a case?"

Henry shakes his head, holding back laughter. "No, to my Christmas party. Would you like to go?"

"Bout time." Jo walks in with a little grin on her face. "Am I invited?"

"But of course?" Henry flashes her a sincere smile. "You too, Detective Hanson. And the lieutenant, if you get the chance to talk with her."

"Gotcha." Hanson bows out.

Henry turns around to go to his office. Jo and Lucas stare back toward him unaware of the other. Jo is thinking about bringing her own special blend of eggnog in hopes of letting Henry's scarf loosen, lest he delve into actual human behavior. Lucas is simply thinking of spiking the drinks so he can help Henry see who is right in front of him, every day. In the morgue.

-4EVER-4EVER-4EVER-4EVER-4EVER-4EVER

At the party, Abe has brought out bowls of punch, eggnog and hot cocoa each spiked with just a little holiday courage. This is unknown to Henry, who adds a little something extra to each of these just before his guests arrive. Jo is the first to enter, admiring the decorations, and instantly gluing herself to Henry's side. She is the only one around for a good twenty minutes and she is inseparable to Henry leading for Abe to comment that 'she must've already had a few.'

The next to arrive is Reece. She takes note of Jo's strange behavior almost immediately. Before she can react any farther, Abe takes her away, talking about something completely unrelated. Henry is grateful that his boss isn't asking any further questions, but he is annoyed that Jo continues to cling to him. Thirty minutes after, Det. Hanson comes in. He offers a dim apology but Henry takes it and settles him next to Jo who clings to him, thinking he is Henry.

The immortal man decides to head downstairs, to the back room, and is shocked out of his mind to find someone already there. At first, he thinks it is a burglar and Henry grabs the first "weapon" he can find a silver-plated clock and swings it out like a football or a murder knife. Upon reaching the light, he sees that it is his assistant.

"Lucas!?" He asks incredulously. "How long have you been here?"

The younger man is startled by his name-call and slowly turns around to face the man he's been crushing on. He has a full-blown blush on his face, continuing the flush as his eyes widen around the so-called weapon.

"Were you about to bludgeon me with a stainless clock?"

"If you were a burglar or attacked me, yes." Henry sets it down, never breaking eye contact. "Now, how long have you been here?"

"Few hours." He mumbles.

Henry's eyes widen and he looks almost murderous. Lucas realizes he's done a great wrong and bows his head, hurried to leave. Instead, Henry jolts his arm to a firm blocking point, resisting Lucas's right to leave. The man tries to fake a dodge and run under, but Henry's other arm pulls him back, slamming him against the wall.

"Why have you been hiding out here a few hours by yourself?"

Henry's voice is low and dangerous, and something strangely dominating flashes in his eyes. Lucas is worried for his health and safety but says nothing. He wants nothing more than to leave the antique shop that doubles as Henry's residence, but the older man has him in a vice grip. Lucas struggles with an apology and suddenly the lights go out. Henry is no longer gripping Lucas, but the younger man could almost sweat he feels someone's breath on his neck, hovering over his lips. Then, his lips crash against Henry's.

He thinks he's delusional and keeps his eyes open no matter how bad he wants to close them and give in. The lights return but the kissing does not cease. His eyes remain open, locking into the ones staring directly into his soul. Lucas's legs wobble like jelly and he gives in. His wildest dreams are coming true. In a closet. Where they remain. All night.

[][][][] Okay I created this in about thirty minutes give or take. I am going to go watch the new videos from 'Dan and Phil' and 'Good Mythical Morning', and go to sleep. G'nite. [][][][]  



End file.
